deathpool
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: charles is so happy with deathkloks progress he opens a chain of water parks called deathpool to the public in their name. but a scheming murderface may wreck everything.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own meatalocolips just this story :D i did this on note pad on my laptop so something are poor grammer and spelling please just deal with it until i get it fixed thank you.

"you guys are very sucessful now... disregaurding the few times you've done something stupid like nathan that time you drank that pink stuff on our camping trip that turned you into a girl... and toki that time you rescued  
those cats... i think you guys have come really far so i've gotten you a small treat..." charles the band manager stood in the front of the room looking over the band deathklok. "whatsh didshhh you getshhh us charleshhh."  
murderface was always the first to break akward silences. "well i'm so proud of you guys that... i've had made the greatest water park in your honor... we call it the death pool..." an image appeard on the screen behind  
charles causing everyone in the band to gasp with alarm. it truly was a great water park with almost 15 slides that go so high up you need to take an elevator just to get up there, and the swimming areas get so deep you  
could float a submarine in them.

as the slide show continued to flip through photos of the water park skwisgaar looking on with worry every image clotting in his throut with every new photo that appeared. "the looks fucking great charles when do we  
get to go swimming there... when will it open?" another slid went past the had toki confused. "whats is thats dome overs the tops ofs the pools?" toki had noticed that what appeard to be a big glass dome was over to the left with  
hot tub in it.  
"well toki that dome is... well it um... keeps out nature... yeah thats it... it makes it an indoor pool so you guys can enjoy it all year long." charles looked at the faces of the band. "oh yes and to answer your question  
nathan... it is open but only for you guys right now... see in a week it will be open to the public but only after we have made sure the public parts of the pool are safe... you know how bad things have a tendincy to happen  
around you guys... we've had to reinforce everything." nathan and pickles exchange a look then return their gaze to the flip show. "heys whats is thats areas there..." skiwsgaar pointed at a slide as a picture of the domed area  
slides past only closer veiw now. "that skwisgaar is deathklok personal hot tub jacusy... only you guys will be able to get in... but i've made it to where you can also have a few lady friends in there as well... however you have to  
escort them in there..." skwisgaar was frozen in his seat his eyes locked on the screen every image bring back horrible memorys of his childhood. murderface looked at the slides and imagined the pool full of men and women  
then suddenly had the greatest idea he could become the greatest prankster ever by pulling jokes on public people. "whatshh are we waiting for letshh go swimingshhh!" murderface called and ran to his room to plot his first  
big prank.

deathklok being the only ones at the pool for a week got to test out all the slides and diving things. nathan was surprised by how deep the pool was so he called out to charles. "it's because they allowed scubba diving to  
find hidden treasure... which is cleaned and replaced every few days." toki desided to try scubba diving first and had a terrible time trying to get the scubba suit on. meany klokiteers were around to help the band and portect  
them basicly klokateer  
life guards. murderface spent his time measureing everything out so he could find the best places to hide after his pranks. skwisgaar looked over and saw toki trying to put on the scubba gear, not wanting little toki to be  
swimming along skwisgaar ran over and slipped on a suit of his own. the klokiteer that was in charge of the scubba platform also had a suit on and after he helped toki and skiwsgaar with their air tanks he jumpped in the  
water. toki and skwisgaar exchanged a look then jumpped in after him. skwisgaar was amazed at the site of the pool underneith the water. they had put real plants and sand at the bottum to make the huntting more fun for the  
tourests. toki swam down and down until he could touch the bottum they saw that there was a few scarttered sea shells and such and toki went about picking each one up and studying it closely before deciding to either  
keep it or put it back. skwisgaar took a deep breath and jumpped into the water and followed toki the air in the tank skwisgaar wasn't to worried about drowning he swam behind toki and watched little toki pick  
up shells and throw them back. skwisgaar would never admit it but ever since toki had joined the band skwisgaar had been toggling with the idea of possibly being in a bysexual relationship with him. the only reason he  
wouldn't tell anyone about it was because he was afraid of being rejected or made fun of. plus he was also afraid if word got out about him liking toki that the other band members would be  
frighted they were next on his list. so skwisgaar just quitely watched toki.

toki had noticed that skwisgaar seemed to always go out of his way to hang out with toki, this made him wonder if it was because they could speak the same foring languages or because secretly skwisgaar couldn't get enough  
of little toki. toki turned around suddenly and gasped as he felt really odd. skwisgaar had seen this look in toki's eye meany times before and was suddenly very aware of how deep in the water they were. "don't worry tokiss  
i wills gets yous to yours medicen..." skwisgaar swam down to toki grabbed him up and called to the klokateer via radio. "heysss tokis is havings a diabetic attacks againsss you gots to gets his shots readyss." skwisgaar  
trashed upward as fast as he could and threw toki up onto the shore of the pool. picking up and cramming the needle into tokis arm toki chocked then sat up. "wooossss whats happened?" toki looked up at swisgaar eyes  
wide with confusion. "tokiss youss just hadss a diabeticss attack... whats didss you eatsss todays?" toki thought for a minute then suddenly realized "i hadsss my specials diabetics candyss this mornings befores we comes  
heress." "tokisss yours candys don'tss haves suger in itsss..." nathan walked over having seen what was going on from across the other end of the pool. "what the fuck is going on here! something didn't like fucking break did  
it?" "nosss nathanss tokis just hadsss a diabetics attacksss againss..." skwisgaar thought for a second and helped toki up. "takes me's to yoursss candysss toki.

toki walked with skwisgaar to mordhaus and toki took out the bag of candy he had been eatting that morning and showed it to skwisgaar. "tokisss thats nots yourss diabeticsss candy... i remembers i puts itsss in a bluess bag soss  
you wouldn't forgetsss it was yourss." skwisgaar studied the bag, it did say tokis candy on it but this candy was not the same as tokis real candy. suddenly they heard laughter coming from behind them as they turned around they  
saw murderface sitting on the couch laughing his head off. "didss you didsss this assholesss face!" skwisgaar yelled holding up the bag of candy. "sooshhh whathh if i did... it'sshh not like it mattershhh." murderface started to laugh  
again but his laugher was cut short when skwisgaar jumpped across the room and landed on him sending his fist into murderfaces stomach. "youss dumbass! yousss can'tss switch tokis candyss he's dibeticss yousss moron."  
"diabetichhh whatshhh that mean?" murderface pushed the skinny swedish man off of him "itss meanss thats sugers canss kills littless tokiss moronsss... you almost killedss him!" murderfaces smile disappeared and he looked at  
toki. "sorryhhh toki ishh didn't know youshhh washh diabetic... i wonthhh do it againshhh." murderface walked out of the room in deep thought. "i hadn't meant to hurt toki i only was trying to be funny..." he was in such deep  
tought that he didnt notice he'd missed a turn and ran into the wall. "OWWWSHH GOD DAMN WALLSSSHHH!" he screamed has blood started to drip down his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

pickels who had staied at mordhaus instead of going swimming heard murderface yell and walked down the hall to see if he was ok. "yo man, hey what are you doing to that wall man...?" pickles had found murderface beating  
the crap out of the wall he had just run into blood still dripping down from his nose. pickles watched as slowly murderfaces attacks on the wall got weaker and weaker as more and more blood dripped down his nose. in a  
steady stream suddenly he spun around and colapsed on the floor. "OH MAN!" pickles ran over to murderface but couldn't think of anything to do grabbing his deathphone he called for a klokateer to help immediatly.

back out at the pool nathan, toki, and skwisgaar were enjoying the hot tub. "i can't wait till the park opens for the public it's gonna be so awesome plus we'll get a crap ton of babes." nathan laughed and put his body in the water  
up to his neck just relaxing in the hot tub. skwisgaar sat off to the side trying to avoid looking at toki who looked super hot in his swimsuit. toki noticed that skwisgaar was avoiding looking at his half naked body and wondered if  
it was because toki's body tempted skwisgaar to want him. toki swam over to skwisgaar and sat next to him on the inside stoop that sat just far enough in the water for the water to be up to their necks. "skwisgaar... isss neverss  
thanks yousss forss savingsss my lifess earliersss..." skwisgaar had to look at toki while he was talking and now he wished he hadn't the temptation to try something was only getting stronger as he realized ever part of toki was  
showing under the water from his bare cheast and abs to his shaved legs. skwisgaar looked at toki for a second being to droll a bit but then wiped it away quickly. "it's finesss littless tokisss yousss wouldsss havess done  
thesss samess forss me." skwisgaar wasn't the only one noticing the figures of his band members toki was seeing skwisgaar like this for the first time as well and toki secretly hoped he would get to see it more offten.

toki and skwisgaar sat next to each other speechless now just kind of staring at each other, nathan noticed this and called over. "why don't you two just kiss and get it over with." nathan knew his band better then anything he  
could always tell when something was going on. toki and skwisgaar both looked at nathan and blushed. suddenly nathan got a weird feeling in his stomach. "guys i think we have to go soon..." nathan got out of the hot tub  
and grabbed his towel and started to dry off when suddenly a small group of klokateers entered the hot tub dome. skwisgaar and toki jumpped out of the water and ran over to the group of klokateers dripping wet.  
"news sirs... murderface is in the hospital he became unconsious after losing about 2 pints of blood from his nose after hitting... a wall... master pickles is waiting for your return to mordhaus sirs so that you may leave..."  
skwisgaar and toki exchanged worried glances then both looked at nathan who had frozen still when he heard murderface wasn't ok. toki and skwisgaar nodded to each other and taking nathans arms walked him to  
mordhaus.

after sitting nathan down next to pickles on the couch in the sitting room toki and skwisgaar sat on the other couch. "poorss murdersssface, hesss wass veryss meansss butss hess dids nots deservesss toss bess deadss forss  
it." toki said putting his hands over his face and beginning to cry softly. skwisgaar took this opertunity to embrace toki in a hug and as he sat there holding toki in his arms he to began to feel sad about the possible loss of their  
friend and bandmate murderface. "it won't be the same without him man... maybe we should... i dont know go check on him..." pickles looked over at nathan who was still over come with shock and wasn't speaking infact  
he was so still that they'd have sworn he was dead if they hadn't been able to see his pupils moving back and forth with alarm as if he were in deep thought that no voice could penitrate. "yes i thinksss thatsss a greatss  
ideasss pickles lets gosss seesss ifss hess okss." toki, pickles, and skwisgaar got up and left nathan alone to think. the small group made their way up to the hospital room of mordhaus. when they got there they saw  
murderface laying in bed with everything under his nose wrapped up leaving him barly able to speak which was ok because he was uncoucious and no one cared for him to speak anyway.

toki and skwisgaar looked at murderface who seemed just fine that morning but now risked losing his life. skwisgaar saw that toki was very upset and put his arm over toki's shoulder to comfort him. he wasn't expecting toki to  
return the jesture with a hug. toki warpped skwisgaar up so tight he could barly breath and toki began to cry. "this is myss faults skwis... hesss wouldss haves been finess ifss i hadn'tsss got mad aboutsss him switchingsss my  
candysss..." toki sobbed and skwisgaar could only watch as toki drenced his shirt in tears. "it's nots yours faultss littles tokisss please don'tsss crysss." toki looked up from skwisgaars shirt to murderface. "we havess to do  
something skwisgaar we haves to saves him!" toki grabbed skwisgaars shirt tight in his hands and tugged at it. "tokiss hesss is finess hess murdersfacesss he'sss to's stubborn to's diess." skwisgaar was secretly glad murderface  
was unable to be in the band right now. skwisgaar was still angry about the time they had been stuck down in the ocean in the deathsub and murderface had tried to rape toki. as far as skwissgaar was concerened no one in the  
band was allowed to like toki the way he did.


	3. Chapter 3

they heard a grunt and turned around. nathan was standing behind them and he glared and murderface "you know i'm not the best with moments like this you guys but um... what the fuck are we gonna do with our bass player  
down..." nathan stood perfectly still as he spoke and he didnt even flinch when the nurse shoved past him. "hey miss... is he... is he gonna be alright?" pickles asked the nurse. "he's lost a lot of blood but he should be alright he  
just needs to rest and he should be fine by morning... he lost twice as much blood as they would have taken at any blood drive but he should be alright..." the nurse pulled a curtain around the bed. "visiting time is done now  
you all get out of here." they dragged nathan back to the sitting room and sat quitely for about 10 minutes before toki finally broke the silence by crying again. nathan finally pulled out of his shocked moment looked onto the  
sad and horrified faces of his remaining bandmates. "man i could really use a dip in the hot tub right about now." nathan stripped off his cloths and sat down in the hot tub which was built into the floor of the sitting room of  
mordhouse. nathan got in the tub and seemed to freeze up again but everyone knew that was just him relaxing because his pupils remained still. nathan leaned back in the tub and drifted off into a sort of dreamworld the half  
concious worldn people slip into when their really tired but can't sleep.

"we have gathered all of us today to... say goodbye to our dear friend and bandmate murderface... he was a nasty son of a bitch... and he loved to drink with his buddies and buy unnessisary things like strap on dildos..."  
nathan sat with the guys in a row of seats as charles gave the speech. the rest of the band was torn by the lose of their friend and nathan had remained unable to cry. charles stepped away from the pedistel and a man of the  
church said some final words as the glass case coffen was lowered into the ground. "nathans... nathans... getsss upss youss gonnasss drownss ifss youss don't wakess up!" toki shook nathan awake "what where am i? how  
did i get there?" nathan saw the confused look in tokis eyes. "oh toki... hey... um... i just had the crazyest dream man... have you heard anything else about murderface?" toki's face frowns a bit but then he smiles  
"murderssfacesss is justss finess nathanss he is goings to be's all betters tomorrows." nathan pushed the strange dream to the back of his mind and stopped thinking about it completely.

it's now the next day and the entire group is at the pool again enjoying the pools various activitys. toki went over to the slide in the kiddy pool and looked at it for a second. skwisgaar saw toki stairing at the slide and went over  
to him. "whats wrong littles tokis?" "wells nothingss reallys justs i's don'ts understands hows the kids could enjoy such tinys things." toki pointed at the slide and floatys. "yeah i's don'ts understands its either buts we's nots has to  
worries abouts the little kiddies we's gots the adults pools to swims in." skwisgaar turned toki around and faced him towards the big slide. tokis eyes lit up first with excitment then with fear. "skwis yous wouldn't lets mes goes...  
all the way ups theres by myself... woulds you..." toki was hoping skwisgaar would go with him, after all toki had gotten so used to skwisgaar following him around to keep him safe that it was but second nature to do any  
and everything together. "of course nots littles tokis woulds yous likes me to comes withs yous." skwisgaar said looking around to make sure no one else heard them talking. tokis eyes lit up with excitment again and he  
grabbed skwisgaars arm and dragged him over to the slide.

skwisgaar was pantting by the time they got to the top of the steps looking over the edge and seeing the water below almost made him sick. "now careful you two you don't need to be getting injuried on this thing..."  
klokateer gave them the safty lecture which skwisgaar didn't listen to because he was busy thinking about the water. then suddenly they were shotting full speed down the water slide. toki was having so much he was  
screaming and yelling, but skwisgaar was not, skwisgaar had been watching the height the whole time they had been climbing up and every second had him more and more scared to reach the buttom. finally it happened they  
came out into a 12ft pool area it was then skwisgaar sank like a stone. "tokis... i can'tss swims!" he shouted right before he hit the water.

skwisgaars head bobbed down once and toki grabed him pulling him out of the pool. "yous neverss learnss to swimss? buts yous swims goods yesterdays whens yous saves me." toki looked at skwisgaar who chocked a bit  
and then looked at the water as if it were after him. "no'ss tokis i never swims befores nots in deeps waters." toki was confused even though he'd been abused practicly his whole child hood his folks let him go swimming in  
the back yard pool and skwisgaar had had a seemingly normal life with his folks so how come he didn't know how to swim. skwisgaar looked at toki. "maybe i takes lessons." skwisgaar went over to the klokateer and  
asked for swimming instructions. toki sat in a pool chair and watch skwisgaar practice swimming. toki poped open a bag of chips as he watched skwisgaars arms roll back and forth in the water moving every mussile in his  
body. toki couldn't help but stare as skwisgaar learned how to float.


	4. Chapter 4

murderface was lounging about in the sun looking for a great place to pull a prank then suddenly it hit him. sharks are the most ultimate brutal pranks. he's seen people do it before when he was channel surfing he'd come across some  
shows about pool party's but it wasn't intresting so he never watched to see anything more then the fin getting closer and closer in one show the girls that were playing with a beach ball. what no one ever told  
him was that the shark pranks in the movies weren't real sharks. murderface pulled out his deathphone and called a local zoo asking to burrow their sharks for a week. "ishh thishh the zoohh." "yes it is how may we help you?"  
"i need someshhh sharks can i burrow yourshhh for justshhh a few daysshh." "sir you can't just burrow the zoos sharks..." "do you knowshh who i am I AM WILLAM FUCKING MURDERFACEshh OF DEATHKLOK  
YOU GET ME THOSE GOD DAM SHARKShhh OR I'LL HAVE YOUR ZOO PUT OUT OF BUSINESS! you can find me at the newly opened death pool waterpark."murderface hung up and put his phone away  
looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

willam got up from his chair and walked to mordhaus but instead of going in it slipped behind just in time as a zoo van pulled in with a huge trailer. zoo shark attendent walked up to murderface "are um... you william murderface  
of deathklok that treatened to have our zoo closed if we didn't loan you our sharks?" "yesshhh thatsshh me... where are my sharkshhh?" "right here sir in this trailer we are required by zoo policy that we make sure their new  
home is enough to substain them we won't have crews here to move the tanks until about an hour from now..." all william heard was he had to make sure the band did not notice he was installing shark tanks in the pool so he  
ran back to the pool area and thought really hard of a way to clear the entire band out of the pool area when it hit him. what if toki had a diabetic attack that would make everyone leave the pool because charles would insist  
on being a pain about it and wreck everyones good time.

murderface pulled out his bag of candy and looked at. "i'll getshhh moressh candy later, my persioushh. HEY TOKI come here." toki hasitates then walks over to murderface. "yes muwdersfaces yous needs something?"  
"yeah, sorry about switching your candy before... here i brought you some suger free candy it's not your type but i think you'll like it." tokis eyes lit up finally him and murderface were connecting he thought it almost impossible  
that murderface would ever do anyting nice for anyone let alone him. toki takes the bag of candy gratefully and pops a piece in his mouth. "wooooweee murderface youss was rightss this is amaz...*chocking sound*" toki  
colapses on the ground. "um... skwisgaar... you might wantshhhh to come here for second... i think tokishhh doing a diabetic thingshhh again..." skwisgaar ran over and jabbed a needle into tokis arm. toki chocked then sat up.  
"whats happened?, skwisgaar yous saves my lifes agains?..." toki glared at murderface. "thats was a dirtys trick muwderface." toki stands up only to fall back down skwisgaar catches him and lifts him back up.  
"tokis yous is to weaks to stays heres i cans gets you backs to mordhaus soss yous cans lays downs." they start to walk and skwisgaar glared back one final time at murderface. then as soon as they were out of site murderface  
ran over to pickles and nathan. "guys tokishh in some deep shhhit he went back to mordhaushh to lay down we better go see whatshh up. he looked shhuper shhhick... i think he hadshh a diabetic attack again."

nathan and pickles exchange a look then both nod stand up and walk away. murderface follows slowly behind them rubbing his hand together as nathan and pickles climbed abored mordhaus murderface sliped back behind  
and told the zoo people "make sureshh you make it to whereshh i can controlshhh the cage opening, i don't want my bandmateshhh hurt during this prankhh..." "very well sir... sign here..." murderface signs on the dotted line  
under niethe a single sentence. "i have reseived 5 white bellysharks and 3 hammerheads. he hands them the paper which he had been marking down areas of the pool where he'd like to have the shark tanks instaled and then a  
hidden hole under nithe and rock he had dug for them to hide the button to reliese the sharks.

murderface grined and evil grin and then ran for the entrance to mordhaus as soon as he got in mordhaus began to float up into the air over the road and begin towards the area where they usally park mordhaus murderface looked  
out the window and watched them unload the shark tanks. "this is gonna be SWEETshhh." nathan heard murderface speak out loud and raised his eyebrow. "whats gonna be sweet um... fuck... you look like your having fun looking  
at whatevers out there..." nathan got up and walked over to the window but only caught a glimps the van as they turned a corner. "whats with the van over there i don't remember seeing a van over there before..." "itshhh nothing nthan jezzzz  
go sitshhh back down before you hurt yourself thinking about stuff." nathan blinked then looked at the ground. "right thinking hurts ... fuck... i hate it when your right ok... probibly just seeing things... fuck... i should get my eyes  
checked... or something... shit... aggg thinking cramp!" nathan grabs his head and gose back over to the couch and sits down.

from the other side of the room toki watched nathan. tokis head rested on skwisgaars lap and skwisgaar brushed his fingures through tokis long brown hair without even realizing it. toki had always known skwisgaar liked him  
and that was ok with toki because he liked skwisgaar too and the feeling he was having at this moment brought a smile to his face. still to weak to get up toki layed very still. "i's don'ts understands skwis... why am i so weak?"  
skwisgaar felt bad skwisgaar looked at toki. "murderfaces candy has extra sugars in its... mores thens the others bags dids..." skwisgaar felt bad for toki because toki always got the short end of the pranks and redicule layed  
on by the other band members because toki was the youngest member and also the weakest (well at least thats how everyone else sees him) skwisgaar caught himself stairing at the side of tokis head and looked up as if he  
didn't even notice toki was there. after awhile toki became aware of how close he was to skwisgaars dick and became very uncomfortible. "can's i gets a pillow skwis...?" toki looked up at skwisgaar. "of course littles tokis..."  
skwisgaar grabs one of the sofa pillows and puts it under tokis head. "is thats betters tokis?" skwisgaar pats tokis head. "yes thanks you skwis yous beens reallys nice to me's this week. " toki snuggled into the pillow and let  
skwisgaar continue to pet him.

pickles on the other hand sat silently on other sofa with a vodka bottle in his hand and the tv remote at his feet. the bands drummer had been acting quite strange since the pool opened for deathklok and everyday that went by  
seemed to be dragging him farther and farther into madness. nathan took his hand away from his face and staired at pickles. "um... you alright you seem kind of... i don't know... weird lately." "well... i got to tell you something  
nathan... for the last few nights man since we started swimming, i've been having terrible visions about the water park..." has pickles and nathan talked murderface listened from the window he was still looking out with his evil  
smile. "what do you mean pickles?" nathan listened intently to pickles dream. "well man... its like this... you see i'll be sitting in the hot tub meant for the band, you know, and i'll have a great looking girl on each arm... and  
suddenly the water turns red and then its just us in the hot tub and everyone is running and screaming..." pickles looks over and notices that murderface had turned around to listen to the story as well. "hey! why don't you  
mind your own fucking business ay." murderface scowls at pickles for a few seconds then gose back to gazing out the window.

nathan looks over and sees toki asleep on skwisgaars lap and skwisgaar was just leaning back and smiling. "yo... skwisgaar... if your not to busy being all fucked up over there care to i don't know... fucking like join the damn  
conversation?" skwisgaar glares at nathan then leans back on the couch and closes his eyes again. "clearly him and toki have a lot going on right." nathan smiled a weird smile and nudged pickles in the side. "ye, lucky him...  
found his god damn soul mate... but look at us nanthan... i mean fuck we are deathklok for fucks sake... we shouldn't just have to settle for cheap hookers and ... fans... how come we can't be happy like skwisgaar and toki?"  
nathan gazes at pickles for a few seconds before replying. "because we aren't gay pickles... unless you meant with girls... or... your not gay are you?" pickles looks completely astonished at nathan. "no man, i'm just saying  
how come is it that they get to be happy in their little norwegin swedish shit and we have to be stuck alone..." nathan thinks for a moment "your right its not fair but you remember what happened when i tried to date a fan...  
and remember my other girlfriend... the one the wouldn't let me go to the pornogrify awards..." pickles face reflects that he indeed remembers that night not to long ago when nathan and the rest of the band had just got done  
recording in space and when they came back nathan had annonced he was going to date one of his fans. the end result had killed an entire building full of their fans when they had been dragged to klokicon by nathan in an  
attempt to prove his girl wasn't cheating. turns out she was such a huge fan that she wanted to be with all the nathans and was prepared to kill herself and the real nathan on top of the building. pickles also remembered when  
nathan had tried to date a celebrity that had also gone really bad but turned out ok after she fell down some steps and was never heard from again.

pickles thought for a moment and looked at the door expecting charles to come in blabing about something they didn't give two craps about. suddenly charles burst into the room then stopped at looked around the room.  
his eye came to rest on toki and skwisgaar he pointed at them and looked at nathan. "um..." "it's ok charles your not the only one confused..." nathan put his hand back on his head. "nathan is everything ok... um... you need  
some asprin... or something." charles reached his hand out to touch nathans head but nathan swatted it away. "i'm fine ... just got a headach from thinking to much..." nathan curled into a ball holding his head and this caused  
charles to turn to pickles "so um pickles... nathan odveously dosen't feel well, i guess you'll be taking over practice until he gets over it... is there anything else i should um...know" pickles looks around the room. "naaa i don't  
think so..." charles nod and leaves the room silently looking back one last time at skwisgaar. "and make sure they take whatevers going on to their rooms so you guys don't have watch if you dont want to..." chalres makes a  
disgusted face and leaves.

"welcome all you deathlok fans to the first of meany death pools we hope to open world wide... we've already started construction in the bands home towns and in a few bigger areas like hong kong, holliwood, and new  
york city..." charles stood in front of the group of people who kepts pushing to get into the water park first. charles continues his speach, "no one i repeat no one is allowed into the domed in area unless you are escorted their  
by a band member... with that all said lets open deathpool..." he turns to the band who are all standing by the red ribbon. toki grabs the ribbon on the left and skwisgaar behind him. murderface and pickles take the other end  
and start to pull. nathan grabs the middle and puts a small rip in the ribbon then suddenly RIPPP! the ribbon comes in two the band waves at the crowd as murderface slips silently away to find his rock so he can let the  
sharks out. he finds it and sits in the beach chair lounging until most of the guests have filed into the area he looked back at the door and saw the rest of the band heading for the hot tub. "now ish the time..." he reaches for the  
button and presses it.

"skwis watch this!" toki said running through the crowd of people and jumping into the air diving right into the pool. "oh shhhit... nathans gonna kill me if toki getshh eatten by sharks!" murderface ran over to the pool as fast as he  
could while tokis head bobbed up out of the water as he smiled at skwisgaar. "very goods tokis... i bets i's cans do's its betters though." skwisgaar was about to jump in when murderface arrived panting and grabbed his arm.  
"toki... get... out... of... the pool... hurry..." he was out of breath and skwisgaar could barly understand him it was hopeless trying to communicate the danger in his state all he could do was point at the pool and pant. skwisgaar  
looked into the water and saw the shark his eyes grew wide and reached in and pulled toki out throwing him the sidewalk then grabbing murderfaces arm and dragging them both over to the hot tub.

at about the time they got to the hot tub the public had seen the sharks and now people were starting to panic and scream while they tried as hard as they could to get out of the pool in time. "nathans! murderface is behinds this!  
i tells you i justs knows this was his doings! almost killeds tokis again! third times this week!" skwisgaar threw murderface into the pool in front of pickles and nathan anger flasing in his eyes burning like fire. "cool it skwisgaar  
you don't have any prof about... wait what are you talking about skwisgaar?" nathan watched murderface surface in the water and climb out. murderface glared at skwisgaar daring him to say something or push him again.

"you's knows whats yous dones murderface! yous almost kills tokis again!" murderface's angry glare turned into rage as he stomped his foot down and screamed "it wasn't my fault on toki thishh time dildo! toki jumped into  
the water after i let the sharks out!" nathans eyes got wide and he glanced at pickles. pickles eyes were wide too as the memory of his dream came back to him. "dood... that brutal..." pickles smiled up after knocking the  
dream back from his mind. "yeah man... totally burtal... good thing nobody important got hurt." they all watched out the dome as people ran in panic around trying to get to the exit. toki watched a man run past a women knocking  
her child into the water as she reached for him he was eatting by a shark and she fell in trying to save him and she to got eatten. the man pushed some one else to as he kept moving but this guy didnt budge he picked the guy  
up and threw him into the pool and he too was shark food. skiwgaar watched as a few people ran smack into the glass dome. nathan watched a klokateer opened fire on the crowd trying to thin them out so they would stop damaging  
distroying things. pickles payed no mind to the screaming public he was to busy staring at the water. "the water is red... doood thats brutal..."

the water thicken red with the blood of the fans and none of the band members seemed to notice until charles appeared behind them. "you um... you guys know your swimming in blood don't you?" nathan looked down.  
"it seems we are... now might be a good time to leave then ugg..." nathan looked up at charles. "yes nathan... it might be um.. wise to retreat now." nathan and pickles got out of the water still not seeming to grossed out by  
the fact that they were covered in blood that was not their own. "i don't understand... the killings happened over there but somehow the blood got through to the hot tub... i'll have a klokateer check it out..." charles murmured  
to himself.

back on mordhaus

"well guys the pool might not be open again for a few more days we've haired trained professonals to re capture the sharks and send them back to where they came from... also we won't be in town next week because we are  
starting a brand new tour on thursday... any questions?" charles looked on at the band who where all sitting at the supper table. "sorry charles did you say something?" nathan said through a mouth full of sandwhich. "no nathan  
i didn't say anything." charles left the room looking rature annoyed. nathan went to bite into his sandwhich again but looked down and saw a bug. "NOOOO!"

but that is a story for another day thanks for reading ;)


End file.
